The First Day of the Rest of My Life
by thnksfrthmmrs998
Summary: Elizabeth Darcy and Peter Pevensie were known not for their friendship but for their notorious fights. What if their parents found a way to make them get along, an arranged marriage? Peter/OC New Lizzy Peter Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I could've been with Aunt Martha!**

Why oh why does my father feel the need to put me through hell day after day! I can't stand him! He keeps trying to set me up with Peter Pevensie (or as I prefer to call him Satan in a slightly attractive human form) but I won't let it happen. No way! Not with that spoiled brat who thinks I should drop down to my knees and worship him! Before I continue with my ranting though I should probably introduce myself. My name's Elizabeth Arianna Darcy. I'm 16 years old, live with my newly widowed father in Finchley and also (to my displeasure) live next door to Peter Pevensie. We used to get along when we were younger but after girls in school started to fawn over him he grew a huge ego and became such a jerk! Well my father has just decided that he would torture me some more by telling me that I would be staying with the Pevensies while he's away at war. Why the Pevensies?! Why not with Aunt Martha?! She could watch me! (Well I'd be watching myself basically she's 80 and can't remember a thing but hey, I'd have freedom!) My suggestions were tossed aside though and he told me I would be staying with the Pevensies and that's final. I stomped off to my room and started to pack my things while still making a fuss and saying things like "I could've been with Aunt Martha!" or "I'm 16 I think I could make my own decisions!" but I was just told to keep packing. I followed his orders and finally had all my stuff that I would need packed. I met him in the living room to find him reading the paper. He looked up at me and said, "Took you long enough. Come on we need to head over, Mrs. Pevensie and myself need to speak with you and Peter once we arrive. We should have been there 5 minutes ago but you just had to dilly dally. Come on!" and with that he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. We headed across the lawn and up to the Pevensie's front door. Well here's to the first day of the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: He's the younger, British version of Hitler! **

**Disclaimor: I don't own Narnia! Wish I did, but don't. I only put a spin on C.S. Lewis's creation. Also Check out Lost-Inside 1995's stories! They're amazing and she's a great writer!**

Father finally finished dragging me up to the front door of the Pevensie household. I had tried to delay this visit by dragging my heals and trying to dig them into the lawn, but unfortunately for me, due to my father's military training he had a good amount of strength. So my plan was thwarted.

Father had set me next to him and he knocked on the door. I crossed my arms in front of me and pouted. Yes, I'm 16 and I'm pouting. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Carol Pevensie, basically my second mother. Now I know I was complaining about the Pevensies earlier but I only dislike Peter. The rest of the Pevensie family was my other family. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were the siblings I never had and Peter was the annoying boy next-door.

Anyways, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Pevensie. She enveloped me in a hug and then said, "Lizzy! It's so wonderful to have you dear! Here you can put your stuff in Susan and Lucy's room. You know where it is right dear?" I nodded and she then continued, "Then can you please meet me and your father in the living room? There's something we'd like to discuss with you and Peter. Now go ahead dear and we'll be in there waiting for you."

I then walked off with my suitcases and set them down in Susan's room. When I was about to head off to the living room I was tackled with a hug from my two best friends in the world, they were practically my sisters, Susan and Lucy. I heard them scream from their positions above me, "LIZZY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY WE ARE TO SEE YOU!" They were acting like they haven't seen me in years, when it's only been a day.

I laughed at them and was finally able to get them off of me. I returned the hug and then said, "Hey guys! I'm excited to be here too, I just hope I don't have to deal with the younger British version of Hitler anytime soon!" At this they both laughed. I then remembered that I was wanted in the living room when I heard Father yell, "ELIZABETH ARIANNA DARCY! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I cringed when he was yelling and then looked at them and Lucy laughed and then said, "Guess you're wanted. Well good luck with receiving the news!" She then pushed me towards the living room and I could vaguely hear Susan scolding her for telling me that there was news to be told.

_News? Wonder what news I could possibly get now! I was told father's going to war, I'm moving in with the Pevensies, not going to Aunt Martha's, what now?!_ I thought.

I finally entered the living room to see Peter there along with his mother and my father. I wanted to bite my tongue but I couldn't hold it in. I yelled, not at anyone just in general, "What's the younger British version of Hitler in here for?!" I then realized I said this out loud and not in my head. I mumbled an apology to my father and Mrs. Pevensie and then sat in my designated spot, next to my worst enemy, and waited for this "news" that was apparently so important.

Mrs. Pevensie started it off. "Well we brought you two here to first discuss an issue that has come to our attention and then give your our solution to it. First here's the problem that we've finally decided to discuss with you two. Well, it's about your constant fighting. You two are always at each other's throat! You two are 16, you might want to try acting like it! Peter can you please stop glaring at her and Lizzy can you please stop giving Peter the stink eye! You two will have to learn to get along soon with our arrangement we made anyways!" and after she said that she let out a sigh and then looked over to my father. I guess she was asking him to continue. I turned around on the couch and saw that Peter was still glaring at me. I just returned it by sticking out my tongue (hey it was the first thing I could think of doing!) My father then interrupted our glaring match by clearing his throat. We both give him our attention, kind of upset that our match had to be put on hold.

He then began to speak, "Well Mr. And Mrs. Pevensie and myself have discussed this issue and thought of many different solutions. We thought of locking you two in a room together but then thought that that might be just a bit dangerous. Then we finally came up with a final arrangement. We've decided the only way you two would get over your differences and, in the case that me and your father don't return alive from war," at this Mrs. Pevensie gave a slight sob and blew her nose into her hanky. Father then continued, "We've decided on a solution. We found one that would finally make you two learn to cooperate and it would make sure that our two families would stay connected." I thought of one solution but no, that would be way too extreme. A marriage between the two of us? No, they wouldn't go that far. Or would they? I really didn't know anymore. Mrs. Pevensie getting up from her chair distracted me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw her stand next to father.

They then said the words that would alter my life forever. "You two are getting married… Tomorrow." Peter and I both jumped up at the same time and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Peter then began questioning our parents with their rash decision. His rants were one of the last things I heard as blackness started to surround me. I started to fall and then felt arms around my waist, keeping me from hitting the ground. I vaguely heard someone saying, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Lizzy?" but then darkness completely took me over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Point of No Return**

**Also please check out luvtowritefanfic247's stuff, once again really good stuff! **

I finally woke up, not to my mysterious savior, but to Lucy and Susan jumping on my bed telling me I needed to wake up. So, basically I fainted and then slept through the whole night. Wait! I had no wedding dress, no bridesmaids, no flower girl, no flowers; everything that had needed to be planned for a wedding wasn't done! I started to spazz out, not because I just found out I only had a half hour to get ready, but because I really had no control over anything! My life was being planned out for me and I was being forced to marry my enemy. I think I have the right to be a little bit angry! Susan and Lucy began to help me into my dress, wait dress! How'd I get a dress?! I then looked at it and knew how I got one, it was my mother's. I always wanted to wear it when I was little; it's one of the most beautiful wedding dresses I've ever seen in my life. Guess I got my wish, even though it's in the way I would least expect it to be.

I finally was done enduring the torture that was Lucy and Susan helping (well really forcing me) into my wedding dress. It was a perfect fit. Tears started to well up in my eyes. To the next person these tears could be perceived as tears of joy. As you may well know, they're tears of sadness and somewhat regret. I was upset that my life's course was being plotted out for me, instead of getting the chance to figure out where I want to go in life myself. Also they were somewhat of regret. I regretted not doing as much as I wanted to in life. I thought I'd be able to see the world, find a man I love, then settle down and have children. Not have my marriage arranged because our families want to stay connected and this was the only way they could think of to solve mine and Peter's bickering. Wow, my (and Peter's) lives were being destroyed and our destinies interwound because of our parents intents.

After some more deep thought (which consisted of ways that I can torture Peter even more now that we'd have to spend almost every bloody minute together!) I put on a little bit of makeup. I wasn't doing this to impress Peter; I was just trying to look nice for my future in-laws and also just to look nice in general. A girl only has one wedding you know (well that's how it's supposed to be but you know those movie stars have like 50 different weddings!)

With Lucy and Susan at my side I then headed into the cab that would take me to the church (or as I now called it, the point of no return). I was so nervous, what if I messed up? What if I passed out? What if Nazis came in and stopped the wedding? Actually I would probably be hugging them for that and then run away screaming cause they were the enemy. Susan must have sensed my dilemma because she grabbed my hand and said, "Lizzy, sweetheart, don't worry! I don't think Peter's going to force you to do anything! Besides, he was the one to save you from cracking your head open on the coffee table last night. He must have some" but I cut her off after hearing what Peter did.

I looked at her and shook my head and said, "No you can't be right with what you said. Peter didn't stop me from hitting my head; it must've been my father. I know he doesn't like me that much but Peter hates me! He would never in a million years save me from getting hurt. That can't be…" but I was cut off by Lucy. "Lizzy he did save you! I was actually quite entertained with the look on his face, he was horrified! I guess his feelings finally got the best of him, he'll finally start to show that he" and then Susan covered Lucy's mouth, stopping her from continuing her sentence. I looked over at Susan with a 'What was that for? She was about to tell me something that I would love to know so I can torture Peter!' look and she just smirked and said to me, "Trust me, you'll find out what Lucy was going to say. Just have to wait though. Oh look! We're here!" and with that she pulled me out of the car and we headed off to the point of no return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sorry Love, You're too Heavy!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**

I was pulled into the church by Susan and Lucy and we found out that we had 5 minutes. Great, no time to contemplate anything, make fun of people's outfits, or... My thoughts were then interrupted by Peter coming towards me.

I gave him a sneer and then snidely said, "Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. You're cursing our marriage! You're" but I was cut off by his hand going over my mouth.

He gave an exasperated sigh and then said, "God Lizzy do you ever shut up?! Now if I move my hand will you promise to shut it? Otherwise I'll have to resort to getting your father over here and he's in a right foul mood today so I don't think you'll want him over here."

He then took his hand off my mouth and I stood there silently not wanting my hormonal father over here. I then heard Peter mumble under his breath (he's not that great of a mumbler if I can hear it) "Bloke was already telling me he wanted grand kids by the time he got back."

I was shocked at this news and I could feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop. Peter came up to me, rolled his eyes and shut my jaw with his hand. I then realized how close he was to me and went to hit him to get away (what it was the only way I could think of that would work!) but he just grabbed both of my wrists and held them together. I tried to get my wrists back but no avail. I just stood there and glared at him. And of course, he glared back.

He then finally got to what he was going to say, "Look Elizabeth. We're both not happy about this but I intend to follow my parents and your parents' wishes. We're going to go into that church, say 'I Do' and come out as husband and wife. If I see that you're even thinking about running out or ruining this wedding you don't want to know what I'll do. Trust me; I don't think your father will be too pleased either. Now get ready we have about 30 seconds before we go in. Oh, did they forget to tell you? Your father's not walking you down the aisle, I am."

My jaw dropped once again and Peter pushed it back into place. I heard music begin to play and saw Lucy give me a faint smile as she headed out, sprinkling rose petals everywhere. She looked so cute! Susan then was next to head out with Edmund as her escort (Ed wasn't too happy about all this but he still cooperated. After all, he always called me the older sister that he would have rather had.) Then I heard the wedding march begin to play. Thank god this veil was covering my face; I don't want anyone else to see the tears I was silently shedding.

Peter then proceeded dragging me down the aisle up to the priest. I zoned out a few times (I have the attention span of a fruit fly when it comes to things I could care less about, yet surprisingly I have straight A's) and when I finally regained attention due to Peter gripping my arm exceedingly hard, we were already at the 'I Do's". No way was I zoned out for that long! (Guess I was.)

The priest looked at Peter and said, "Do you, Peter James Pevensie, take Elizabeth Arianna Darcy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Peter shot me a sideways smirk and then said to the priest, "I Do". Well here's my chance, maybe the soldiers will come in and crash the wedding. I waited a minute for them, and no one came.

The priest then turned to me and said, "Do you, Elizabeth Arianna Darcy, take Peter James Pevensie, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I looked around and met my father's angry gaze.

I then met Peter's glare which was basically saying, "If you don't say 'I Do' soon I'll make you say it!" and he gripped my arm really hard and I then squeaked out, "I Do" while fighting back tears.

The priest then looked to the congregation and said, "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" I hoped someone would speak up, maybe just some random person in the back row, or even Edmund, maybe he could bail me out! Sadly, no one spoke up.

The priest then said the words that altered my life forever, "Well by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" and with that Peter grabbed me by the waist and then crashed his lips onto mine.

We then ran out of the church hand in hand and headed off into the cab that would take us back to the Pevensie household. We were to have a small reception at the house and then I would move in permanently with Peter, until he had a house of his own. We sat on opposite sides of the cab and just glared at each other. The cab driver kept looking back at us, giving us weird looks. Guess he must have expected us to be undressing each other in the back seat. Ya right! We rode back to the house in silence.

We finally arrived at the house and I was about to get out the door when it opened for me revealing Peter, my (I shudder as I say it) husband. He then picked me up bridal style smiling at everyone as he did so. I also smiled, and we went into the house. When we were away from everyone Peter just dropped me onto the ground. Which I must say really hurt!

I looked up at him and said, "I bruise easily! Now my arse is going to be all black and blue due to you! Do you want to injure your wife?" then I was finally able to get up.

He just looked at me, smirked and said, "Sorry love, you're too heavy!" and then walked away.

Too heavy, ya right, I only weigh 115lbs that is not too heavy! I then figured I would be yelled at if I wasn't at his side so I went off to find him. I went and stood next to him like I knew I was supposed to and just smiled and met some of his friends. One of his friends even tried to pick me up, which consisted of him trying to life up my dress. I was appalled and was about to yell at him, but I didn't have to.

I heard the last person I would have ever thought to be doing this yelling at the kid, "Hey! Don't you ever let me catch you trying to do that to my wife ever again! Got It?! Good now go!" and the boy walked off all while sneering at Peter and I.

I still stood around but then Peter's friends started to make some crude comments about tonight and I felt this was my time to leave.

I walked away, rolling my eyes as I did so. I grabbed a plate of the delicious food that Mrs. Pevensie, well mum now as she asked me to call her, had cooked and sat down in my designated spot and ate. Peter then joined me a bit later and we then endured many toasts, pictures and horrid dancing. Soon everyone had left, even my own father. All he left was 2000 pounds for Peter so he would be able to provide and support me. I found out that all my stuff was moved into Peter's room already and was then sent off there by my new brother and sisters. Susan gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and then pushed me into the room, where I landed oh so gracefully on my arse. Peter turned around and I saw he was still in his tux and I in my wedding dress. Of course, it was tradition that the bride and groom help each other out of their wedding clothing.

Peter looked at me and said, "You know what's expected of us tonight" and he looked to me and then to the bed several times.

I sighed, knowing he was right and said, "Yes, but only cause it's expected of us".

He came over to me; unzipping and buttoning my dress (which there were many buttons so it took quite a while) and then I felt it hit the floor, revealing the slip that I was wearing underneath. I then helped Peter out of his outfit. I couldn't believe what was going on; I just agreed to consummate our marriage. After this no going back, no Aunt Martha's, I'm not a girl anymore. After this I'm pretty sure I would be considered a woman (we're not including the fact that I'm 16 because age doesn't necessarily mean anything, because 35 year olds will act like 4 year olds, hence the saying act your age not your shoe size).

I then found myself on the bed and after a few more kisses, and a nod, the deed had been done. Wow, I never thought that I, Elizabeth Arianna Darcy, wait no its Pevensie now, would be married at the fragile age of 16. Guess I was wrong again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Did you want to get yourself killed?!**

**Sorry about the wait in updating! Had to run around a lot today but I had like 3 cups of Starbucks so I'll be up for a while :P Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It's been a few days after the wedding and I wanted to rip my hair out! I love my new mum to death but making me and Peter spend every waking moment together wasn't the best idea. So far this is what has occurred between the two of us (mind you this is two days after the wedding): Peter's hair was cut, my hair was dyed brunette (I'm a natural blonde but I must say I do like this color), Peter now had women's underwear instead of men's, Peter decided that I didn't need bras anymore, and some other stuff that should not be mentioned (this consists of the extreme amount of profanities that were used in our little "lovers spats"). I can't stand it!

I finally found solace one night in our room. Peter was playing cards with Ed, and Susan was playing with Lucy's dolls with her. I was reading Romeo and Juliet, my favorite Shakespearian play. I just wish my future could have been similar to Romeo and Juliet's. That is, without the two of us killing ourselves and rushing into marriage and hopefully my family and the guy's wouldn't hate each other. But instead here I am, 16 and stuck in a loveless marriage.

I was just getting to the part where Romeo was hanging off Juliet's balcony when I felt vibrations on the floor. I know it could only be one thing, a bombing was happening.

I started to freak out. I threw my book across the room, got my coat on and slipped on my shoes and then started to head, well sprint, towards the door. Just as I was about to open the door a bomb hit and sent me flying. I ended up on the other side of the room, shielding my head from the glass that was flying everywhere. I ended up with a few knicks on my arms but that was the biggest extent of my injuries. I was finally able to get up and I sprinted over to the door. I thought I opened it and went to run out but ended up running into the door. I fell back and started to rub my head. Ow, did that hurt!

I then went back over to the door and tried to open it again. The bombs seemed to be getting closer each second. I pounded on the door and screamed, "Help! Help! Please get me out of here! Susan?! Lucy! Ed! Peter! Anyone?!"

I then sank down to the ground and gave up hope. So this is how it would be, I would die here, in the room that I despised most. I wouldn't even die happy! I was about to just lay down and wallow in my misery when the door was kicked open.

I looked to my savior and saw Peter standing there looking frantic. I just looked up at him and said, "Oh, it's you. I guess I'll just lie down and die!" Sure I was a little over dramatic there but hey, it's my death bed I think I have a right to be!

Peter came over to me, threw me over his shoulder, and said, "As nice as it would to be rid of you I can't do that! I don't want to listen to me mum and your father yelling at me and asking me why I let my wife die! Now just hold on to me!" and with that he ran out of the house and into the bomb shelter with me on his shoulder.

I was thrown onto the bed next to Lucy and thought I would be met with an extremely angry Peter Pevensie but instead heard him yelling at Edmund. I guess he ran back into the house to get a photo of Mr. Pevensie, I would've done the same thing if I actually was emotionally attached to my father still. So I just looked at Peter and after he was done yelling at Edmund I gave him a piece of my mind.

I got up in Peter's face and proceeded to yell at him.

"Why are you yelling at him?! All he did was get a picture of your father! I thought maybe you would be doing the same thing, but I guess I was wrong! Why do you always have to pick on him?! You're not his father and I think mum is doing a fine job of raising Ed and the girls! You don't have to go and treat him like he's five! You're not his father!" and then I started to walk over to the bed to sit by Lucy and mum. I guess this wasn't allowed cause Peter then snarled (Yes snarled, like a dog) at me and grabbed my arm and yanked me back into him. He then grabbed both of my wrists so I wouldn't be able to get away that easily. I guess I was in for it now.

Peter then started to yell back at me, "Did you want to get yourself killed in there?! If it wasn't for me you might've been dead! Ever think about that?! I just saved your life and kept you safe like a good husband's supposed to do! But I see you can't do what a good wife should and just listen to her husband! Can't you just listen to me for once?! You and Ed are both alike, only think of yourself."

He then took me over to the bed across from Lucy and mum and sat me down next to him, putting an arm around my waist so I would have to sit next to him. I let what Peter said sink in, and I thought no way was he right! Sure I should've maybe been a little bit appreciative that he saved my life but he didn't need to treat me like I'm his property! Maybe that's all he sees me as, a piece of property. I really hope not. I then just let it be and snuggled into Peter's chest, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
